Face to Face with the Past
by Donatello
Summary: Michaelangelo is sent to another world, just like ours, besides the Turtles work for Shredder.


**Face to face with the past.**

  
  


It has been many years since us Turtles have Mutanted, and one thing is for sure about it, we can hardly remember what it was like being a normal Turtle. But, it was hard for me not to notice a face, a face I've seen before, a face from our past. 

It all started one day when Raph and I, by the way, I'm the one they call Michaelangelo, were going to a different pizzara, and I saw a red building, with a big window. It was a small old run down pet shop, I felt like I knew the place inside and out,   
yet I don't remember ever going there. I stopped Raph,   
"Hey Raph, lets go in and look at the pet shop?" I asked, wanting to go in.   
Raph shook his head.   
"We don't need not pets, the sewer is no home for anything, some times I feel it's not even a home for us." I knew how Raph hated to hide in the sewer from the humans, but what else were we to do. Human do not like anything that is not like them, they fear the unknown.   
"No Raph, I don't want to buy a pet, I just want to look." I said hoping that would change his mind, than he turned and looked at me.   
"Yea, you just want to look, than you're going to fall in love with a pet and say you just had to buy it. Forget it Mikey, we don't need to go into a pet shop." 

We started to leave, but just than a young man walked out, now that face came to my remembering, but I didn't know where from. The man looked like he was in his early or mid 20's. I tried to place the face, just than a lady ran up to him.   
"Hey Chet, today is our finals. All we have to do is past one class. Can you wait, this is all you need to get the job you want." I looked at the rings on their hand and could tell they were a young married couple, but than Raph pulled me away. That night, I couldn't stop thinking about that face, Chet had to be someone I knew some where. 

That night after the other turtles fell a sleep, I put on my coat and hat and headed for the streets. I got to the pet shop, my only problem was that it was closed, and no one was there. I figured if I wait till morning the other Turtles would get worried to wake up and I'm not there. So I went home and pull some stuff under my blankets and a note,   
in case they do look to see if it was me laying there, I was hoping the stuff under my blanket would make them think that I was still sleeping. I got up and left, all I could think about was the thought that Chet was someone, and I had to find out who. I got back to the pet shop and it started to rain. I claimed up on top of the building and sat down. The rain never bothered me, though I wasn't one of the others, like Raphael who would go out in the rain to be up set. I think the rain has it's own story, as I sit in the rain, I listen to it. I listen to it hit the roof, and the light post, right nexts to the building. I can hear all around me, and it made me feel a little safer, with what I was doing. I didn't know why this Chet kid caught my eyes, but I knew I had to find out. 

As the sun started to rise I sat a wake, watching the streets below. I knew someone would have to come and open the pet shop. I was hoping to see Chet, and I wanted to see if the inside of the pet shop was the way I could picture it. Around 6am a old man came to the shop to get ready to open, it was around 9am that the shop opened. I waited to go in till 10am, I was hopeing my brothers didn't worry about me sleeping in, because little did they know, I went through a night with no sleep. It was still raining, as I walked into the building, the old man look at me.   
"Good day, and how may I help you today." I noded, my head and looked at   
him, now his face was a face I've seen before as well, but still I couldn't place it.   
"I'm just looking around. I was thinking of getting a pet, we only have but a small house, so nothing big." Than he walked over to me.   
"Than you might like a fish, or a kitten?" I shock my head, not knowing what to say to him really, all I wanted to do was look around, but hey I had to let the guy do his job.   
"No, my dad don't like cats, and a fish really isn't me." The guy walked over to a place in the store that looked so much like I've been there before.   
"Than how about a pet Turtles? They are good pets. I know they have always been one of my favorites. They are such wonderful animals, don't you think so?" That when I saw where I was. It was the old pet shop, the place my brothers and I were born, it was my first home. 

I didn't remember to much about living in a cage, but I did remember the face of this old man now, it was the man who would hold me every day. He was the man to feed me. I couldn't believe it was 15 or 16 years since I last saw him, now as I looked at him, he seem to be like a part of my family, but I couldn't tell him I was a Turtle and I couldn't tell him of my past.   
"Thanks Mister, I might like that, maybe I'll come back when I have some money." The man walked over to me.   
"You take care out in this world young man. You don't need to go out and get yourself a cold." I looked out side at the rain pouring down.   
"Don't worry, I'll be alright." I said as I walked out the door. 

I looked back at the pet shop. I couldn't believe I found the place we were born. I looked at the sewer and looked back at the pet shop, _that must be the sewer we fell into_. I walked over to the sewer, looking at the area that the glass blow with us in it, must have fell. _I wonder who bought us, before we fell_. I looked back at the pet shop and thought of how many turtles that man must have sold in his life. I didn't think anything else would come out of the day, so I was going to go home, than Chet walked past me and into the store. I turned my head to see him go up to the old guy. I wanted to know where I knew   
this guy from. I turned and walk back into the store, and started to look around some more. I didn't say anything to the two of them, but I did watch them. 

As I look around the store, it made me miss being normal. Only because, we had a clean place to live, not in the sewers and we were not called freaks, and the shredder had no idea who we were. I walked over to the Turtle cages. _ I wonder if any of these were the cage I was born in_. I sat down over near the turtle cages, just wondering, _what would have happened, if the person who bought us, never drop us in the sewers_. 

Just than the door opened, I looked over into the hall, to see who came in. It's just something I do. The person who walked in had a gun. He aimed it right at the old man. I couldn't just stand there, this guy was the man to first take care of us Turtles. I grab out my nunchucks and jumped at the guy, with the guy. He shot me in the leg, but I kept going. I hit the gun out of his hand, but he grab out a knife. Useing the knife he cut my coat open, trying to cut me, but his knife wasn't sharp enough to cut through my shell, as the coat opened, the old man and Chet saw my shell. The old man's eyes opened so wide. I don't think he could believe what he saw. I grab the guy with the knife and put him up agaisnt the wall.   
"You're going down dude! No one messes with me and gets away with it!" I said.   
Than the guy kick my sore leg and ran out of the pet shop. I wanted to chase him, but my leg was hurting to bad. The old man walked over to me. He slowy removed my hat.   
"You are a Turtle. You have saved me and my store, for that I am greatful.   
I will help take care of your leg, but where did you come from?" I looked up, knowning that it was time to tell him, but I was scared at first. I don't really know him, and I don't really remember my past, but it would only be right if I tell him.   
"I believe I came from here." I said looking around the pet shop.   
"What do you mean? I have never seen a walking talking Turtle before." I looked down at my leg.   
"I mean I think I was born here, but I can hardly remember those days."   
Chet walked over.   
"Are you saying you use to be a normal Turtle?" I sat down in a coner of the store, the two of them came around me. I should have left than, I didn't know I was getting my new friends into trouble.   
"You see, I think this is the pet shop I was born. Around 15 or 16 years ago, we were sold to someone, but that person lost us, out side this store, into the sewers." I looked at the two of them. "I guess I should say my name. My name is Michaelangelo, most ppl call me Mikey." Chet stood up, "My name is Davy, though my friends call met Chet, since my dad's name is Davy and this is Mr. James, but ppl just call him James. I work here in the mornings and go to college in the afternoon. Today is my last day." I glanced at Chet.   
"Nice to meet you two." Chet garb some stuff and started to wrape up my leg. "Now tell us Mikey, how did you become a Mutant, or what ever you are?" I sat back and told them the full story of how we became Mutants.   
"So here I am, I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, so at lease that is what ppl who know us, call us." 

"I know I lost Turtles down the sewers, but I was a little kid than." Chet mentioned, looking at the sewer. "My dad just bought me the turtles and while I was leaving the store, some old man was crossing the street, he almost got ran over by a truck, but a young man hit the old man out of the way. The truck screeched to a jarring stop, than some canister bounced out of the truck and hit the blow with my turtles in it. They   
fell into the sewer." I stop and looked at the kids eyes   
"Wow, are you saying you were the kid who had us, before we crashed into the sewer. This is way too Cool!" Than I heard the door open.   
"Chet go check who that is. I'll stay here with Mikey, block off this hall, we don't want our new friend to be found." As Chet went to get up, I grab him just as I heard a voice coming from the front of the building.   
"Duh, Boss, I's don't sees any ones here." It was Bebop talking, and I didn't want   
my friend to meet him. I pointed to the back room, where they keep storage.   
"Let me hide here. If the ppl up front ask about me, I've left. James, stay with me. Beware of the company you are bout to walk into Chet."   


* * *

[Next][1]

   [1]: http://www2.crosswinds.net/~donatelloivey/Fanfics/Face_to_face_with_the_Past/02.htm



End file.
